Souhait
by YazaBook
Summary: Quelques jours après le drame de l'usine, Shunsuke ne souhait qu'une chose : que Kumagami revienne d'entre les morts.


**Titre: Souhait  
**

**Genre: Souffrance/Confort & Romance**

**Rating: T  
**

**Personnages: Shunsuke, Kumagami, Yuu**

**Shipp: Shunsuke x Kumagami**

**Résumé: Quelques jours après le drame de l'usine, Shunsuke ne souhaite qu'une chose : que Kumagami revienne d'entre les morts.**

**Disclamer: Charlotte ne m'appartient pas.  
**

**Spoiler: Fin de l'anime**

**Notes: C'est mon premier os yaoi, alors j'attends vos avis ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Souhait **

* * *

Il ne faisait pas très chaud ; mais pas très froid non plus. Les souffleries de l'hôpital qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt l'avaient réchauffé. Son corps, même s'il ne portait qu'une veste noire – la même que d'habitude, était d'une température normale ; mais ce n'était pas le cas de son cœur. Au fond de lui, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché sa moitié, ses poumons, son cœur... N'importe quoi pouvait faire l'affaire, il se sentait vide. Vide de toute émotion, vide de toute forme de vie. Même son cerveau qui d'habitude fonctionnait à toute vitesse, pour élaborer des plans le plus souvent, là il était complètement hors service. Il repassait en boucle les derniers instants que son meilleur ami avait passés à ses côtés, lorsqu'il avait encore le pouvoir de voir.

Ses pas le menèrent à un endroit qu'il reconnut immédiatement, la colline derrière son ancienne maison, celle où il vivait avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Il entendit deux enfants – sûrement des garçons, jouer. Incapable d'aller plus loin, il s'assit dans l'herbe, et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi assis sur cette colline où tout avait commencé, à ruminer ses années passées où il ne l'avait jamais aidé dans le bon sens. Un courant d'air passa dans son cou découvert ; le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il se releva, et à l'aide de sa canne, il prit le chemin du petit hameau de maison, celui qu'il prenait toujours quand il rentrait le soir de ses réunions au QG comme il aimait l'appeler, et lorsqu'il rentrait, Ayumi s'énervait contre lui car il avait dépassé l'heure.

Le village avait beaucoup évolué depuis son départ. Il y avait plus de magasins, mais la douce odeur des brochettes de poulets n'avait pas disparu. Il partit en acheter un peu, et reprit la route vers son ancienne maison. Il avait refusé de la vendre, elle représentait tant pour lui. Après avoir envoyé Yuu et Ayumi à l'académie, il avait repris la maison – dans le secret évidemment, et l'utilisait comme QG provisoire quand des gaffes au sein de son service étaient commises. Il détestait y aller seul ; mais celui qui restait avec lui d'habitude n'était plus là.

Après le départ de son frère pour le tour du monde, il avait confié Ayumi à ses trois amis qui s'occupaient très bien d'elle. Nao lui rendait visite de temps en temps, mais elle était beaucoup occupée avec le BDE. Elle lui donnait quand même régulièrement des nouvelles de son frère, qui allait de mieux en mieux ; il avait même réussi à parler à sa sœur sans problème. Tout allait bien, mais il y avait un manque. Une personne manquait. Kumagami, son meilleur ami, lui ne pourrait jamais voir la belle avancée de leur organisation. Il avait fait passer les autres, comme d'habitude, avant lui. Il s'était sacrifié pour sauver Nao de l'éboulement.

Le garçon s'installa dans la maison froide et sans charme. Depuis quelques jours, il refusait de rester longtemps à l'organisation, sous peine de ressasser de vieux souvenirs avec son meilleur ami. Les autres l'avaient laissé sans rien dire, car ils connaissaient le lien si spécial qui unissait les deux acolytes. Ils faisaient preuve d'une confiance dans égal l'un envers l'autre, et malgré les très rares disputes entre eux, ils ne se séparaient jamais bien longtemps. Depuis ce jour, ça faisait un mois que Kumagami avait rejoint le monde des morts, celui auquel Ayumi avait gouté un peu et celui auquel Misa goûtait actuellement. Il n'avait sûrement rien d'accueillant, mais il devait quand même y avoir quelques trucs intéressants à faire...

Le jeune garçon se releva, les brochettes finies. Sa vie était très triste et il se sentait seul. L'accident qui s'était produit était entièrement de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait décidé d'envoyer son frère seul, c'était à cause de lui que Kumagami s'était fait attrapé et c'était lui qui avait ralentis le trio. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait passé des heures à expliquer à son frère qu'il n'était pas fautif, de même pour Nao, qui s'en voulait de d'être faite prendre si facilement. Le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'était lui. Yuu avait même voulut remonter le temps pour aller le sauver, mais avec un seul œil, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il avait même pensé une fois à en finir avec ses jours lui aussi, mais il rendrait Yuu et Ayumi tristes, tout comme ses autres amis et il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber l'association, juste pour son propre intérêt, Kumagami ne le voudrait pas. Son seul et unique souhait était que Kumagami revienne d'entre les morts.

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées, imaginant une manière de ramener son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne considérait pas Kumagami seulement comme un ami, mais sûrement un peu plus. A force de pleurer en faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux ou même heureux, il n'avait même plus assez de quoi pleurer.

Un jour, après avoir pleuré encore et encore la disparition de son meilleur ami, il alla sur la colline, celle où il se rendait depuis toujours. Il se décida d'appeler son petit frère, pour connaître l'avancée de ses recherches, et prendre de ses nouvelles.

–Allô ?

–Yuu, ça va ?

–Oui, pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Mais et toi, tu sais que je suis déso...

–Oui oui tout va bien !

Sa voix se cassait, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il savait que son frère pensait toujours qu'il était coupable mais il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il était triste, ça lui plomberait le moral.

–D'accord si tu le dis...

Les deux frères continuèrent d'échanger des banalités, des anecdotes sur les voyages de Yuu et ce qui se passe en attendant son retour. Yuu raccrocha en disant aller trouver un nouveau ESPers. En fait, il savait que son frère allait mal, et il décida de l'aider. Il décolla son téléphone de son oreille et regarda ses contacts. Il tomba sur celui de sa future petite amie, Nao Tomori. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il décida de laisser tomber. Le seul moyen pour que son frère soit de nouveau heureux, il devait faire revenir Kumagami. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas faire un autre saut dans le temps... A moins que...

Un mois après le coup de fil de Yuu, son frère se trouvait en meilleur forme que quelques semaines plutôt. Il vivait sa vie pour deux, lui et Kumagami. Il voulait vivre le plus de chose auprès de ses amis, avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami, car il devrait bien aller le retrouver un jour ou l'autre. Il avait eu une vision, ça lui arrivait quelques fois, mais seulement quand l'Ourson était près de lui. Cette fois, il avait rêvé que son frère s'était fait faire une opération de l'œil, pour en retrouver un. Il était à Shanghai, ça se faisait beaucoup. Le seul problème, l'argent. Enfin, il avait sûrement trouvé un pouvoir qui donne de l'argent, et il avait pu se payer l'opération... Mais c'était impossible. Il avait ensuite pensé que son frère avait fait un saut dans le temps pour aller chercher quelqu'un... Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui était cette personne, mais bon... Si son frère faisait ça, c'était pour une bonne cause.

Septique, il appela tout de même Yuu. La plupart de ses visions se révélait juste ou proche de la vérité. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtises. Il était sur la colline du départ quand Yuu décrocha.

–Salut mon grand frère préféré !

–Yuu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

–Mais rien pourquoi ?

–Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Alors ?

–Ben...

–Je te préviens, si tu as vraiment fait cette opération, je te tue en rentrant, avant même que tu ait pu voir Nao. Ne perd pas de vue ton objectif.

Le plus jeune souffla. Comment son frère avait-il pu savoir tout ça ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne. A moins que la personne qu'il ait ramenée lui ait déjà tout raconté.

– Écoute, je fais ça pour toi. L'opération a marché, mais après le saut, j'ai perdu la vue de l'œil opéré, comme si je n'avais rien fait.

–Mais tu te rends compte ! Je ne veux pas que tu joues ainsi avec ta vie ! J'ai déjà trop perdu avec... avec... lui...

–Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne recommencerais plus. Promis. Mais est ce que la personne que j'ai ramené est avec toi ?

–Non.

Des bruits de pas s'entendirent pas très loin de l'aveugle. Cette démarche lui rappelait quelqu'un... qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Avec la perte de sa vue, il avait appris à reconnaitre les personnes qui lui étaient proches... La personne se rapprochait. Yuu parlait dans le vide, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que son ainé était complétement absorbé par autre chose... Les pas se cessèrent près du gris.

–Salut !

La voix de l'inconnu fit frissonner le jeune homme. Un coup de vent passa et emporta l'odeur de l'inconnu jusqu'aux narines de l'aveugle. Cette odeur, cette voix, cette démarche... C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il se releva tellement rapidement qu'il trébucha et fut projeté en avant. L'inconnu le retenu, avant de l'amener contre lui.

–Kumagami...

C'était le seul mot qui était capable de sortir de ses lèvres. Les larmes se bousculèrent et sortirent à une vitesse incroyable. L'inconnu maintenant connu sourit, et bien qu'il ne pouvait le voir, il le devinait.

–Shunsuke...

Il pressa le brun contre lui, beaucoup trop heureux de le retrouver en vie. Maintenant, tout s'éclairait. Son borné de petit frère s'était fait faire une opération pour remonter le temps et aller chercher Kumagami, puis le renvoyer auprès de lui. C'était contre nature, mais après tout ce qu'avait fait le brun pour les ESPers, le bon dieu pouvait bien lui accorder cette faveur. Kumagami resserra l'étreinte, et fourra son visage entre les cheveux gris de Shun. La phrase qu'il dit en suite fit prendre conscience au gris qu'il devrait à présent vivre au jour le jour.

–Je suis là, et je ne pars plus. Je t'aime Shunsuke.

Le concerné hoqueta, heureux et surpris. Les larmes sur ses joues étaient de plus en plus abondantes, mais il souriait. Son souhait le plus cher venait d'être exaucé.

–Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Le brun amena Shun sur ses lèvres, et s'en suivi un baiser doux et plein de souvenirs. Les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils auraient du arrêter de tourner autour du pot depuis longtemps, et qu'ils auraient dû se déclarer plus tôt. Ils s'écartèrent puis Kumagami guida Shun jusqu'à la maison où il logeait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Par terre, le téléphone de Shun qu'il avait laissé tomber en se relevant pour retrouver son âme sœur était toujours sur haut-parleur, et Yuu n'avait pas raccroché. Il avait entendu toutes les retrouvailles entre son frère et son désormais petit ami. Il avait pris le soin d'enregistrer sur son propre téléphone la conversation, pour embêter son frère un jour ou l'autre. Les bruits de pas du couple s'éloignèrent, et Yuu raccrocha. Il était heureux pour son frère. Il partit vers les rues de Bombay, à la recherche de nouveaux ESPers.

* * *

**Alors, avis ?**


End file.
